webearthonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
A Complete Guide to Needs
Welcome to a Complete Guide to Needs for WebEarthOnline! As a beginner to WEO, you may find that the game isn't very intuitive, especially when it comes to explaining what a lot of the need bars are. Some are obvious, but others aren't. Even some of the obvious ones have some tips and tricks you might not know. To the right, you will find a numbered picture guide labeling each need with a number. As some needs are not labeled (notably 7 and 8, A.K.A. Wetness and dirtiness), this is necessary. It also helps as you'll notice that in the pictures, some of the needs are missing. An asterisk by the number notates that there could be a different need in that location or that the need may be missing depending on your species. In total, there are 19 possible needs, but due to species variation it's unlikely you'll have all of them at once. Please note that I am currently an unsubscribed user, so therefore I know little about the advanced game animals or their needs. If anything changes for those animals, please feel free to add to this accordingly. I also have not played in a long time, and have just recently gotten back into the game. I only played for a couple of months before that, too...So basically, go easy on me, and let me know if there's any mistakes or errors! Thank you! Basic Needs (1-4) The basic needs can be found on the right side of your screen, just to the right of your movement wheel. It consists of the stomach, water, fat, and energy need. 1 - Stomach The stomach need's color is green. This one is fairly simple; you eat food, it fills up. It denotes how full your stomach is at any given moment. Although you might think it fine to wait until it gets low to satisfy it, you'll actually find that just like in real life, your body runs better if you have a completely full stomach. Even at half-way full, you'll notice your energy depletes faster than if you are completely full. As such, it is advised to always keep your stomach need maxed whenever possible. If you sleep with a full stomach, it will also fulfill your fat need, discussed in further detail later. To fill your stomach, eat the appropriate food for your species (see species-specific wiki pages for specific dietary needs). 2 - Water The water need's color is blue. Again, fairly simply; you drink water, it fills up. Most foods also marginally fill up your water need, as well. If your water need is low, you will run out of energy quicker, and if it is very low, you will die. Water can be found in the game map's rivers, streams, and ponds, as well as in most food sources. 3 - Fat The fat need is possibly the most ambiguous basic need. It's color is orange. It is filled up by sleeping with your stomach full. It is only depleted if you have an empty stomach, are low on water, or are hibernating. As such, it can be used as a back-up system for the first two basic needs, if for some reason you cannot find food or water. 4 - Energy The energy need's color is red. It is used for pretty much every action in the game, from moving around to fighting. Fighting and challenging other animals will take up your energy the quickest, whereas moving around will not do so as quickly. If you run out, you will be unable to move until you have slept for a while. Likewise, the best way to fill it up is to sleep. General Health Needs (5-8) The general health needs can be found just below your character's picture, on the right side of your screen. It consists of the health, sickness. wetness, and dirtiness needs. 5 - Health The health need's color is purple. It is a generalized statement of your character's health, and can be affected by many factors, from parasites to severe hunger and thirst. However, the most notable threat to your health need is attacks from other animals, and poison. Health is regained by keeping your other needs up, staying clean, being poison-free and keeping out of the way of attacks. 6 - Sickness Sickness is a unique need in that they aren't represented with a bar that fills up or depletes. Instead, if you are sick, red dots will show up in the box. The more red dots, the worse your sickness. Avoiding sickness is relatively easy, however; simply stay clean, and don't hang around areas that are infested with parasites. Make sure to shake your nests regularly to rid them of parasites! By default, the box will remain empty, but if you contract a sickness it will start to get some red dots inside. You will know if you have parasites because you will have a bug symbol that looks vaguely like a really fat tick appear near your age circle (to the right of your character image). If you have parasites and want to get rid of them, do the same things you would do to avoid sickness and then wait a bit for them to go away. 7 - Wetness The wetness need's color is blue. It fills up when you are wet, either from being out in the rain or swimming across a body of water. Being wet can lower your body temperature, which will be discussed later in this guide. Lower it by staying dry and waiting a while. 8 - Dirtiness The dirtiness need's color is brown. It fills up over time, and will fill up faster if you are standing near urine, feces, or parasites. To lower it, simply clean yourself. If you are a baby animal and cannot clean yourself, wait for your parents to do so or until your grow up and can do it yourself. Advanced Needs (9-19) The advanced needs can be found by clicking the 'page' button found underneath your age circle. To return to your general health needs, click the arrow again until the page you want shows up. Many of these needs vary depending on your species. These are noted by an asterisk. They consist of the combat skills, solid waste, liquid waste*, body heat, socialization, comfort, sleep, minerals*, gizzard*, calcium*, and poison supply* needs. 9 - Combat Skills The combat skills need color is dark blue. It fills up from challenging and attacking NPCs and (with permission) other players. It is used to determine your chances of hitting or missing when attacking, succeeding or failing when picking another animal up, and winning or losing when challenging. It also affects whether or not you dodge or are hit by incoming attacks and challenges. The higher your combat skill, the more likely you'll get a positive outcome in any of these scenarios. 10 - Solid Waste The solid waste need's color is brown. It fills up over time, and is relieved by defecating or marking territory with feces. 11 - Liquid Waste The liquid waste need's color is yellow. Like solid waste, it is filled up over time and relieved by urinating or marking territory with urine. Not all animals have it. Most bird species do not have to urinate, as they dispel all waste through their feces. There may be other species that don't urinate, as well. 12 - Body Heat The body heat need's color is red. Unlike most needs in this list, which are in optimal condition when either completely full or completely empty, the body heat need is optimal when it's at the exact middle. For the bar to be empty would mean you are too cold, and for it to be full would mean you are too hot. It is affected by the environmental temperature, what biome you're in, and weather. The best way to actively influence your body temperature is to move to different places. If you're cold, stay dry and move to a warmer climate, like the desert biome. It might also help to go into the appropriate den site for your species, and snuggle into your nest if you have one. If you're hot, try taking a dip in the water or move to a colder climate, like the mountains or the forest. Try to stay away from any warm nests, and if you have a lot of siblings then move away from them as their body heat may be making you warmer. 13 - Socialization The socialization need's color is green. This need is entirely unnecessary for day-to-day living, but if you plan on mating you need to have it completely full before doing so. It can largely be ignored until mating season. In order to fill it, try playing, dancing, or showing affection to another animal. It will go down over time. 14 - Comfort The comfort need's color is green. The comfort need is filled by sleeping in a nest. Sleeping outside a nest, for any animal that requires a nest to give birth, will slowly lower comfort. 15 - Sleep The sleep need's color is green. It is filled by sleeping, and drops over time. Your energy bar rises faster if your sleep bar is filled. 16 - Minerals The mineral need's color is green. It is filled by licking minerals, which are often close to water and look like a collection of orange dots on the map. Most animals have the mineral need, but a few don't. You'll notice there is also mud and gravel, which looks similar but is brown and grey, respectively. This will be talked about more in the gizzard section, but just know that's not what you're looking for. It will go down over time. I know I skipped 17. I need to fix the image so I'll do it later. ;-; 18 - Gizzard The gizzard need's color is green. It is only required by birds, but most, if not all, bird species require it. Similar to the minerals need, it is filled by licking or eating gravel and mud, which look like grey and brown collections of dots on the map, respectively. They are typically found near water. The gizzard need will go down over time. 18.5 - Calcium The calcium need's color is white. Because it shows up in the same place as the gizzard need, I denoted it as 18.5. Most carnivores require calcium, but it is filled easily. Just find a bone and eat it; a single bone will fill your calcium need completely all at once. Bones are typically found near larger carcasses, and if you kill a large or medium sized animal it may also drop a bone. 19 - Poison Supply The poison supply need's color is black. This need shows up exclusively in rattle snakes, and tells you how much venom your character currently has. Every time you attack something with venom, it will go down. If you run out, you will no longer be able to use venom and will have to use normal attacks. It goes up slowly over time, and it takes several venom attacks to completely deplete your venom. Category:Browse